Love, Family,Colege and LEMMONS
by TheOldies
Summary: There is an accident in the family, Esme offers and Bella to move in with them before she goes to Dartmoth with Edward. What will happen in the life of Love Family college and Lemmonds ALL HUMAN
1. Chapter 1

**********Alright I know my spelling is about shit . I have re-ritten this chapter ******

**Summary**: Charlie has a heart attack and dies, Renne says that Bella can come home for the summer or stay with her steady boyfriend or her Best Friend Alice. before she goes to dartmouth in the fall with Edward and th gang. Will they get caught?!? will Renne approve of Edward when he wants to take the nets step

LEMMONS SM OWNS ALLL

** LOTS OF LEMMONS LATER**** **

K heres my first Fan Fiction hope u all like it

In this chapter EPOV will be written differently than Bellas

**BPOV**

I put the last of the clasic books back away on the shelf. I still couldn't believe I got a job working for my boyfriend Edward's mother her own bookstore. Esme is probably one of the kindest people you will ever meet. I siged as I put the last of the books from the cart on the shelf.

As I was closing the store that night my phone started ringing. My ringtone for Edward started through the speekers. Clair De Lune . We hadn't been together long only a couple of months. Though even if we only spent hous away from eachother it hurt

. "Hello love I'm just putting the last books on the shelf. Tell Alice that I should be at the sleepover soon" I said dreading the manicures when I could spend time with Edward.

"Though I would much rather spend time with you" I continued. I didn't want him to think that I didn't hink about him.

"As would I. Jazz and Emmett and I went out to get all the snacks for this evening.I.."his voice started shaking" .I know that we have only been going out for a couple... for a couple of months...but I really miss you Bella." He said in a nervous voice. Almost like he was afraid of what my answer would be.

"I know Edward I really miss you too ok" I said in a wisper. It really did hurt to be so far away from him for so long.

"Oh good I was affriad that I was moving to fast for us of something and acting to clingy." He mumbled ."Edward I think I can honstly say that I you could never be would be better to be clingy then to avoid me at all.. I do think I care about you more than you do for me though." I said in a low voice addmitting one of my fears. I would hate to come off as some posseve emotional chick. I mean he only asked me to be his girlfriend recently.

I mean are phyical relationship was fine but the emotional part was getting there. I know that he felt very strongly about me. But I think I was falling for him and fast.

". I just think that its not possible to love someone like me."

"Why would you think that" His voice had grown angry. I didn't want to make him angry or upset with me.

"I just think its not that possible for someone like you who is perfect in every single way to want me or to love me at all.." I said with confussion.

"Bella you are the most gorgeous women that I have ever sceen. You are selfless,witty and absolutly I Lo-Like you all the more for it" He said. I was in shock he sounded that he almost droped the L-bomb.

"Flattery will get you everywhere with me" He chuckled at my responce his voice getting deeper.

"Love," I murmured."Your voice is seriously distracting me. It sounds like a mixture of velvet and honey."I told hom getting slightly aroused at the tone is voice had taken.

"Hmm..velvet well if my _voice_ is velvet your skin must be satan "His voice sudenly huskier

"Babe as much as I love you, your not making it any easier so I will see you when I get to your house for AAlices sleep over ok. Oh and by the way you are going to pay for that." As much as I love talking to a horny Edward now was not the time for that. Seeing as it was mid December all the roads were covered in black ice..

As I was nearing the half way point form Port Angeles to Forks there were a couple of police cruisers along the side of the road as well as a sliver truck on top of a smaller red car..Great just wonderful Alice is gonna kill me now. I thought angerly. Though I don't know why. It wasn't my fault they go into a collision.

Traffic was actuallheld up for about 2 miles. So I guess I get to call Edward..Luckey he picked up on the first ring. "why hello love did you miss my velvetly voice?" he chuckled in a amused tone "yes i did and i also wanted to let you know because of that velvety voice that you have you have maken me quiet wet. Ans seeing as there was an accident I am going to have to do something about it in the car." I said slightly amused at the fact Edward was no longer laughing.

EPOV.

He laughted to him self at Bella's response thought not twenty miniutes later phone was ringing . As he held the phone up the caller ID read Bella. . "why hello love did you miss my velvetly voice?" he chuckled in a amused tone "yes i did and i also wanted to let you know because of that velvety voice that you have you have maken me quiet wet. And seeing as there was an accident I am going to have to do something about it in the car." he gulped hard and now there was an harding to his cock.

"well Bella i am very s-soory to he-hear th-a-a-t but your giving me quite the hard on your self you know" trying to keep up the teasing banter but failing misserably as he thought this he heard Bella moan in the back ground causing himself to rub him self through his jeans. Signing as the rough denim caused wonderfull friction.

He conitued to rub him self as he heard Bella discribe him taking her on his paino. One of his own fantices. He had never had to rely on mastrubation before. As he was always turned on by Bella when she was near.

Bella had asked if he had benn touching him self. As she said this he realized that she wanted him to do this. He thought that she would have been discusted by this behavoir,but he couldn't be more releaved . His cock was strauing nside of his jeans. Hw striped out of his jeans and his boxxers.

He gripped the bace of his cock strokeing firmily up wards and palming the head. He listened to Bella's breathy moans and her moaning his name. He was close to cumming as he had been hard for over 20 miniutes.

He groaned Bellas name as he shot out hot long white spirts of his come across his jeans moaning Bella's name.

"All be at your house in 10. Your bedroom" Was all she had he couldn't be more happy

~!~!~!~!~!!~!~!~!~!!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!!~!~~!!~!!!~!~~~!~~!!~~!~!~~!~!~!~~

K This is my first FF so dont be too hard and tell me if it was alright and can you give a girl a few ideas? thx


	2. Chapter2

Ok I hope the first chapter wasn't too bad! well i am gonna have to Edit the first one a little because I knind was just thinking of the top of my head and i relized that i made a few mistakes!

As you can see I tried and I am going to try and make this one longer but its hard when you have to write a LEMMON when your parents are sitting beside you!

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT STEPHENIE OWNS MY LIFE!!.; BECAUSE MY LIFE REVOLVS AROUND TWILIGHT!!!!!! **

**ENJOY**

**BPOV**

She woke up to the song 'Materail Girls' by the evil Duff sisters "ARG Alice what do you possibly want! I had a night of hot fucking monkey sex with your brother and well I NEED MY SLEEP!" She said still asleep. "HI to you to Bella and as much as I love you I really dont want to know about my brothers sex life ." Alice said discusted

Anyway I called Rose and Angla to see if the they_wanted _ to go shopping but right now i am _telling_ you that i will be at your house in 20 miniutes! so get that sexy ass of yours up!" ARG as much as she loved 'Alice -shoppilic -Cullen' this was one off those days where she just wanted to stay in bed. " Alice do I have too?!" she whined

"YES!!! we as in all of us are having a party tonight and we need some outfits that will make the guys mouth drop!!" she had stated like it was the most odvious thing in the world

" FINE since theres no point in argueing"

"Be there in 15 bye"

This was going to be a bad day' she thought to herself as she hopped in the shower and washed her hair with Lavender and Strawberry smelling shampoo.

As she got dressed she heard Alice knock on the door " IF you dont open up Bella I am gonna come in ther-" "Hi to you to Alice come on lets go!" Arg all she wanted was to be in Edwards arm's. Just at the thought she got a text.

_Hello Love, can you come over today?!_

_3 E_

_No I am sorry someone has me hostage!_

_3 3 Bella_

Next thing you know Clair De lune is Blasting throught the phone she was going to answer the phone when " WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR BEING HELD HOSTAGE !?!? Tell me where you are who it is and how much ran- Edward yelled on the phone. She had put it on speeker as she was in Alices car.

She and the girls were laughting so hard it hurt. "Edward by 'held hostage' I ment shopping with Alice! My God you should have heard yourself. But knowing me I probably would have being held somewhere" she laughted

"Alright fine I can see why that would be funny" he said weekly

"Hun it was haliarous" she chuckled " well if thats soo when you come to the party to night i am just going to have to ..- " she quickly took him off speaker phone and was blushing like mad.

Mean while Alice , Rose, and Angla were laughting their heads off "sweetie you were on speaker phone the whole time" she wispered " I WAS WHAT!?!" he yelled so loud that she had to hold the phone away from her face.

"Well except of the last part and saying what you were going to do to me but- " she said " thank god i did not need to have Alice and Rose know that" he said relived

"Mmmhmm tell me about it. Oh and dont forget Angela" She said thoughtfully

"Were just enterig the tourture chamber known as the mall now . I'll see you tonight,Bye " she she said releaved that that conversation was over.

"My god that was haliarous" Alice chuckled

"Awwwww you guys are so cute on the phone" Rose said mocking a sugary sweet voice

" Ya ya ya let's get this over with." she mumbled

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

As soon as they got home Rose and Alice had started to attack her face. While Alice began straiting her hair the quetsions began.

"So Bella how far have you and my brother gone?" Bella dispite the fact that Alice was Edwards sister she really didn't want to tell her but seeing how she was begining to blush she might as well.

" Welll...um..ah..- She was inturupted " OH just spit it out all ready sheesh Bella" Roaslie said annoyed. " Fine we've had sex A few times. And he's fingered me. Also I have given him heads and the other night I we sorta had phone sex but I wouldn't really call it that.

THERE HAPPY?!"

"OMG yo--you had phone sex!!?! I mean you of all people." Alice said in a disbeleaving. "Yea it was kinda a new we didn't really know what to do" she chuckled "Seriously I for one can't believe you actually did that!. I mean me and Emmet have only had phone sex like 3 times!" Rose said shocked

"Yea well thats beacuse you guys fuck like rabbits. So you guys don't need the phone sex." Bella said jokenly " oh we do no-" Rose replied but was cut off by Alice "Oh come on Rose you no you do !" Alice said mater of factly.

They went on talking about their sex lives while they were finishing Bella. As her hair was being curled at the ends she couldnt help but notice how Alice and Rose looked. Rosalie had her hair flowing back in ringlets and was wearing a backless red mini-dress and some smokey make-up.

Alice was wearing almost the samethine but there was crossing on the back in-stead of it being open. and she had light make-up.

By the time they were done she couldnt argue at the fact that they did an amazing job. She was wearing a Midnight Blue dress. With sliver on one part of the neckline where black on the other. this brought the attition to her brests . She also had sliver eyeshadow and sliver lip-gloss on.

" umm..guys..I HAVE CLEAVAGE!!!" Bella said announced happy.

Rose and Alice both burst out in laughter and before she know it she did the same. Before they could get their out fits ruined Alice called them to attention.

As they finished the fits of laughter it was time to go down stairs. "Alirigh bitches-'Alice proundy said-'Lets go make theese boys mouths drop!" they all agreed and soon went downstairs to goin the party.

**************************************************************************************

**K sorry this ones not that long there will be lemmons and the party in the next chapter this was just a filler. Sorry to dissa point!**

**PEVIEW PLASE I NEED YOUR HELP!!! **

**OH AND SHOULD I TRY EPOV AGAIN?**


	3. Chapter 3

**k Sorry that this up date took so long but school's been busy and honstly I dont think that many people like it and also I know that its kind of being draged out soo one of the main points should come up soon though it depends on how many review's I!!**

**THANKS TO ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE COMMENTED AND ADD ME TO THEIR ALERT's AND FAVE'S IT MAKES ME FEEL....ACCEPTED THANK'S!!!**

**LOVE YEA**

**Sarah 3**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

As we decended down the spirial stair case to go meet the boys well to say we were socked was an understatement all the guys look amazing!

Edward was wearing a black button-down and some dark-wash jeans. I am going to have to thank Alice soon.

"Hey babe, you look amazing" he said " you don't look so bad yourself. I think you should wear all black more often" i said well cheaking him out.

" I'm glad you think so " he wispered suductively " you do relize that we have a party to attend" I wispered while biting on his ear lobe. And was replied by a moan.

" I think if you keep that up we are going to have togo up stairs and make our own party." he murmured " Hey ! Hey ! I didn't say anything about not making our own party." I replied.

" Alright now that, thats settled lets try and be good for Alice and for me?" "Alright for you now come on !" I wisperd/yelled

The party was in full swing and not that many peolple were drunk ...except for Edward and myself we were both hammerd.

Then the song Love Game came on by Lady GaGa. " You Edward Cullen are so danceing with me to this song!" I half screemed ofver the loud music.

We started swaying our hips to the beet then I noticed a semi hard buldge in his pants. My god Edward was sexy when he was dancing so I had no choice but to sooththe ache that was between my legs by rubbing on his dick.

The next thing that I knew Edward crashed his lips onto mine. He was absoultly attacking my mouth and grabbing my tight ass. I heard him moan thats when I decided to force my tounge in there. This kiss was by far not like other's even though we had been togeather for the past couple monthss and had been best friends before that.

This kiss was rough and filled with want and passion I nearly jumped him there then we stopped to catch our breath.

And were intruped with an oftly sobber Alice! I mean seriously what is it with her and being chipper! "OH sweetie you and Edward are staying here tonight as well as Em and Rose ok. You guys are to drunk to drive." she said

"Oh alright . Where is Rose and Em ?" I asked "Silly drunk girl there all eating at the table" she said as it were the most odvisious thing in the world .

" oh ok." I slurred as I took the seat beside Edward. and wispered in his ear " Hmm..someone's drunk arn't you?" I said while nibbiling his ear lobe

"Hmmm yesssss I ammmmm and might I say you are as well" he slurred " Yes. Did I tell you that I want to fuck you right now?? " I stated

. I was responded by so loud groan. So I declied since he was more drunk than I was he needed some..encouragement. I cuped he cock and started to rub and put pressure " Do you like it when I rub your cock ? " I wispered in hid ear so the whole tabel wouldn't hear us " uh-oh god....Bella " he said as I reply so I took that as a yes

" Uh ooh baby I need to be inside you right now " he said inbetween statled breath's "OK." I stated breating aratic

" Alright guys were gonna head up stairs ok. see you in the morning" I announced and was replyed 'alright's' 'ok''s and one "NO FUCKING ON MY SHEETS " by Alice .

Though I dont think that's quite fair seeing how she and Jasper had already fucked on our's.

"Mmmmhmmm" Was my brialant reply. "Alright Edward I want you to fuck me " I said as I riped my clothes off and landed on the soft Pillow top mattress. " uh-huh" he said as he tore off his pants and as I riped off his button down . Oudvisouly there was not going to be any suduction tonight .

We started in an intence lip lock followed by the head of his cock pokeing in my pussy " ahhh Edward "I moaned In stead of entering me he he slowly very ..very slowly draged his tip along my my wet and throbbing lips. I felt the pree-cum dripping on my crotch " Ah fuckkk " I wimpered into the pillow so they: they being Alice couldnt hear me. " God Bella your so-soo wet " he murmered before he entered me " GOD" I yelled as I bit Edward neck

"God Bella your soo fucking tight. I just want to poiound into you every fucking day" He said in a rather sexy voice " god Edward you and your dirty mouth is such a fucking turn on " I stuttered " MY God " i yelped getting closer " Fuck me Edward you know I love in when you fuck me senceless!" I gasped

" You know me all to well Bella" he chocked out " God.. yyy-es HARDER damit" I studdreed " soo close" he murmed

The next thing I kew was my wall's clamping on his rock hard cock. Milking it for all that it was worth and draging him in impossibly deeper. Just by feeling his cock you could see that his erection hurt while throbbing in-side of me . " BELLA !!"

" EDWARD!!" we yelled as we both pulled into a passion and lust filled kiss and we both reached our orgasam's and how I felt his hot seed flow into me.

We were both speachless: I didn't know wether it was because we both yelled so loud or because that was the most intence orgasam of my life.

After what sceemed an hour I finally was able to speak. "Wow" that was it after all that 'Wow' was all to come out of my mouth.

" WOW is the understatment of my life right now Isabella. That was the most mind blowing orgasam I have ever had." he said shakely " Tell me about it" I wispered as I fell asleep in his arms with his Semi-hard cock still in me and I never wanted it to leave.

____________________________________________________________________

**AN :**

**ok I hope that that was OK I am sooo happy that I got some review's they mean alot to me!!!! **

**Also If you have any Idea's let me know!!!**

**AND I AM LOOKING FOR A !!!!BETA!!! SO IF YOU OR YOU KNOW SOME ONE TELL THE TO PUT IT IN THEIR REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**

**AND I WANT SO CRITISIM TWO **

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~review!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**


	4. Chapter 4

**K here's where the big news hapens.!! **

**and thanks to EVERYONE WHO , REVIED, ADDED ME TO THEIR **

**FAV'S LIST AND ALERTS LOVE **U

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up in Edward's warm embrace. Honstly if I didn't need to eat , use the washroom and take care of Charlie I probably would never leave this spot. "Goodmorning love" Edward said into my neck. " Mmmm and what a fine morning it is." I said sleeply. I was replied with a chuckel.

"Edward as much as I love you and if i didn't have anything to worry about I would stay here with you forever. But I have to get home to Charlie. I mean not feeding him for 2 day's must be taking a tole on him." I spoke softly

"But I don't want you to go." He said stubbornaly like a child.

" I never said that I wanted to go" I wispered.

" But you are right, you probably should" he sighed. " Aww come on don't get all pouty on me. You still get to take me home and stay with me for the rest of the day OK." I asked. " Yeah ok lets go" Edward said as he got up in all his naked glory.

I honstly don't think he knew the affect that he had on me. Just looking at him bare chested makes me dizzy! how does he except me to stand up straight when he's naked!

"Honey If I were you I would put some clothes on " I purred. As I said this he went to the draw to get some boxers and Alice barged in the room. " IF YOU DONT JET YOUR ASS-.." Alice yelled. Alices face when seeing me naked in Edwards bed while Edward was looking for his boxers. Was a sight to be sceen.

Alittle bit of anger,rage and then there was some embarsment and shock as well as some discust and mortification. and then she screemed. Right now I was thanking the lord that her parents wern't home.

As soon as Jasper Emmet and Rose heard her screem they emedially care in to the room " Alice!! what's wro-." He was just as shocked as she was and covered her eyes and ran away.

When they left Edward and I erupted in laughter as Edward finished geting dressed. " I dont know wether to be utterally embrased or scared or mabey both.??" I asked Edward

" Both definatly Both" he said indefinatly.

" Alright come on Edward lets come drop me off." I asked "Of course Bella" he said

" Hun I was wondering what colleges you have applied for?" Edward asked as we were driving.

" I've applied to Dartmouth, Harvard, Columbia, and Ohio State. And I've got acceptances for al of them. How about you?" I asked couriously.

All I got wa a mear chuckle. " I applied to all those places as well and got acceptances to all of them as well. I was only asking because I ofcourse want to be where ever you are."

God sometimes he just..is to perfect for words. "I have to agree It doesn't matter where I am alsong as I am with you. Then I am happy." I said sincerelly as we pulled up into the driveway.

" Come on lets go visit Charlie." I said as I opened the door. " Charlie?? Dad??? YOU HOME??" still no sign of him. " here come on" I said as I Walked with Edward to the Living Room

"HA. I mean I knew Charlie was a heavy sleeper but I mean not waking up over my yelling." I asked Edward in disbelief. I turned to find that Edward wasn't standing beside me anymore and went to go over to Charlie. " Umm Edward hes asleep.." I was waithing for an answer when Edward choked out a cry

. " EDWARD! are you alright!" I said as I dropped to my knees and hugged him . " Is their something wrong with Charlie. Cuz you were standing beside him when you started to cry."

Al he could do was a mear nod when tears started falling down his face. I have sceen Edward cry but that was when he hurt himself really badly during baseball. So this could mean only one thing." EDWARD IS IS...-IS-iiss is he ...Dead." I gulped/cryed. all Edward did was wimper yes and hold me while I stained his shirt.

All I remember was sitting like that for hours. I dont know how many times that the phone had rang. Or If the T.V was on . I didn't care all I wanted was my dad back and that wasn't going to happen.

I dont remember when but I remember falling asleep and being put down in my bed. and the soft wispering on the phone.

I woke up with Edward beside me with both of our clothes on. I knew he was awake and he knew I was two. "Did It really happen. Or was It one of my nightmares." I murmered. " Be-ll a..if was -" He was cut off by furious banging on the door and a crying Alice flying in the room.

As if she was answering my question." Under the eve." was the only thing that she said.

I stayed in bed all day as Emmet, Jazz and Rose all came into the house. I even saw Jasper cry which never happened.

____________________________________________________________________________

**K i know its shot but It'll have to do 4 now **

**REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know that I said that I was going to end this story but one of my reviewiers changed my opion. So If you like this story and **

**wanted me to continue you have to thank them **

**I will go over the first couple chapters and edit them for you by the way because I have gotten a lot of complaints about that :)**

**Dont worry by the way about any critisim that you give. It just makes me want to write better stories!**

**I also am amazed about the number of hits that I do get on most of my stories**

**So here goes nothing!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 5 Mourning**

**As everyone came into my livingroom with tears running down their faces. "Edward already called the Ambulance for Ch-Ch-Char-lie" I announced with a broken sob **

**escaping my lips.**

**"Oh sweetie" Alice wispered in a sullen tone as she threw her arms around my neck. "It will all be ok" she soothed me "He's - He's in a better place now" Alice murmered**

**As she said this I came to a realisation. I was not the only one mourning .Sure I probably had it the worst but a lot of people did love Charlie in their own way.**

**He was like a second fater to Alice and I knew he thought of her as a daughter. When ever I would talk to him he would get this look in his eye, a cross between awe and wonder.**

**Awe because she was such a wonder full person and that she was here for me to do the things that he couldn't**

**Wonder because no one other thank Alice could be that bubbly and have that much enegry. Also the fact that some one could shop so much and still have a social life.**

**Even though he didn't have a social life like Alice he did still have a few friends. Though thae most important one would be Billy and his son Jake. they would be almost as saddend as me.**

**I thought as the EMC'S walked throught the door to the living room where they were talking to Edward. I stood up brushing off Alice's arms letting her know that I had a few phone calls to make.**

**Mainly to Billy as well as Renne.**

***************************************************************************************

**The phone calls went well for what can be expected. With a greving daughter, a family friend and your mother as well as Charlie's Ex-Wife.**

**There were tears on both ends as I explained what happened today. Wich I was supprised by when I had talked to Billy a few hours ago.**

**The paramedics had left now with Charlie, who had been pronounced dead at the sceen. To the hospital where they would do an Autopsey. **

**I was sitting outside with Edwards arms around me sitting in a circle with Em, Jazz Ali and Rose. **

**"How are you" Edward wispered in my ear as he nuzzled my neck.**

**"How well you can be when you dad dies. But I honostly didn't know him that well. This is the most time I've been with Charlie in my whole 17 years of life. Which was only about a that doesn't make it ay easier" I said while resting my back on his chest and putting a chatse kiss on his neck.**

**"Bella sweatheart." Jasper said from infront of me sitting up. "Wont you have to go live back with your mother now that Charlie is no longer here?". All eyes went to Jasper. As he had made a very valade point. **

**Everyones sad faces went to mine though I only had eyes to see Edwards reaction. He looked sad and there was a little bit of panic as well. We had been dating for about a year. So I wondered about that. **

**I knew odvisiously that I was not going to break up with him. **

**Mabye he feared the long distancce. If it was a problem for him then I would do anything it took not to break up with him .**

**He ment to much to me.**

**We first starterd dating in October. Which was pretty long ago.I always thought he was a god and was so out of my league. Which is still true. At Alices halloween party she had forced me to play 7 minites in heaven. Edward was chosen for me. I dont think I had ever blushed that much. **

**I always Alice did something to make it happen though.**

**Everyone look at my saddend face as they didn't know what was going to happen. Edwards reaction to my face was one that I did not like. He was an angel and Angles faces should not wear pain. I thought as I nuzzled my head into Edwards neck.**

**"Since its summer vacation and I am turning 18 in september, plus I'am going to Dartmouth with you guys in the fall my Renne said I could either stay there for the summer or...But I can't possibily ask you to do the other option so I will just stay there for the summer" I told them with a frown.**

**The other option was to stay with them for the summer while the gang and I got ready for college in the fall but I can't ask for something like that . I'am sure they would all have gotten sick of me by then. **

**"Bella baby, what was the other option. The one that you thought you couldn't ask us? I mean that must be better then you moving back to Flordia for the summer" Edward asked with hope laced into his voice.**

**"The other option was to stay here with your family for the summer but I can't impose on you like that-" I was caught off gaurd by Edward picking me up and twirling me around with a gorgous crooked smile apon his face. His emerald eyes light up with excitement.**

**"Don't you even that that you will be imposing your beautiful face on our family !. .unless you dont want to stay with us-" He started with a pained face like he had said to much or affraid that I didn't want to spend the summer with him. **

**I didn't want him to feel that way at all as I sope mid sentence. **

**"Of course I want to stay with you . What kind of world do you live in ? " I asked with a breathy chuckle. **

**But contuined. "I just wasn't sure if you had plans with your family. I didn't want to be the reason why you canceled your plans or didn't go anywhere." I said looking up into his gorgous green eyes.**

**"And I can't belive that you dout me. I always want to stay with you. There is no place that I would rather be"**

**By this point I hadn't noticed how close we had gotten. I was pulled tightly against his chest . I could feel the pounding of his heartbeat and the hardness of his chest against me.**

**As well as are noes's were almost touching. If I moved a inch more I could feel his perfect plump lips against mine. They were so pink and just begging to be kissed. So I did.**

**His lips were soft as always and moved against mine perfectly. My lips molded around his as he nipped at my bottom lip. I moaned at the pleasure that coursed through me.**

**Are lips parted at the same time reminding us of our needed breathing. I used this chance to invade his mouth with my tounge. He tasted so good. Like Lilacs and Honey. **

**Sweet but also gentel. I felt him first then I heard him moan as his tounge rubbed against mine creating a little friction from our dry mouth's. **

**Some point during our very heated kiss his hands found my ass and started massage it gently. I felt him deepen the kiss and pull me up by my ass.**

**I wraped my legs around him and locked my ankles together behind his back. As I did so I felt his cock harden. I knew If I let the continue we would end up dry humping in my back yard or fucking in my back-yard.**

**I personaly liked the second option better and knew that he would be too willing. I also knew that I didn't know where that gang was, as I would like to be the only one to see his ass. **

**"Babe" I wispered smirking. "I would love for things to continue, but I am afraid if we do then I wont be able to help dry-humping you or rather my peronal favourite fucking you in my back yard." I said as I unwraped my legs. **

**He moaned as I slid down his body. Rubbing against his hardnes.**

**"Do you know where are friends are I dont see them anywhere?" I asked courious to where they could be.**

**"While you were sucking face with Eddie, Jazz Ali and I were packing up some of your stuff so that you don't have to before you move in with us." Emmett said brightly smiling showing his dimples. **

**"Thank- you Emmey-Bear oh and dont call him Eddie!" I said touched by his kindness as well as amused by his humor.**

**"Where are Alice and Jasper ?" Edward Questioned their absence. **

**"Last time I checked they were sucking face in your old room Belly." Emmet brought to our un-wanted attention.**

**"Can some one stop them before they start going at it like bunnies in my house?" I asked .Hopeing that either Em or Edward would go in for me. **

**I've sceen my fair share of Alice and Jasper bumping Ugllies and I really didn't need to see Jaspers small dick again.**

**"Lets just leave them here. Alice drove her car, and I definitly don't want to see what my sister does behind closed doors." Edward said with a grimace. **

**"We should probably go see your parents Edward. Even though Carlisle probably already knows about Charlie we should go tell her anyway. Also last time I checked I was staying with you for the summer" I didn't want to talk about Charlie more than I had to .**

**I know It sceemed that I wasn't greiving properly or I don't love him as much as I say I do. It just had always been like that with Charlie though. We never really showed emoition to wards eachother. We knew we both loved each other but we didn't have to say it.**

**"Lets go Bella. The sooner we leave the sooner we get to go to your new home. "Edward told me he grabbed my had and took me to his car. As we walked to his car he would bring are interlocked hande so his face and kiss the back of mine.**

**As we went into Edward car I know I was sopose to be sad by the fact that Charlie was gone but inside I was happy. Happy beacuse I got to stay with my Edward for the summer vacation. I couldn't wait to see what type of adventure this could bring us.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Alright I tried to fix most mixtakes. I will also fix the errors to the first few chapters. I also think I messed up the plot so I will try to fix that as well.**

**If you read my other stories I am working on one for each of them. Truth or Dare Dirty Style should be up next. The Fate in a Movie. **

**They should all be up within a week including the fixed errors.**

**Love ya**

**Sarah**


	6. Chapter 6

Oh my gosh I am beyond sorry

for the 30 :( of you who actually read my story's

I amm soooooooo sorrry

I am going to uptade this ASAP more people seem to like this story more then my others and I myself feel the same way

alot of pepole review that I need to work on my spelling and grammer. I am also looking for a BETA reader. If you like this story and are interested

please review me

I sould have an updte by the end of the week.

P.S I might work on editing the plot because some people think that it is unclear

if you have any suggestions please REVIEW ME

thank you so much to my readers

3333333333333


End file.
